


Teach Me Tonight

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was definitely not her first time with a girl, nor would it be her last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> More Ambrey because I adoreeee them.

The club was loud and crowded, the two things Aubrey Posen hated most. She was dragged out of her apartment by her best friend on this Saturday night to relax. She loved Chloe dearly, but Aubrey was so over her partying days. Come to think of it, Aubrey barely had any party days to begin with. She was all about work, no play. It was the way she was raised. Still, she figured she could let loose one night before her senior year started. 

She sipped her drink slowly, scanning the room of what she considered drunkards. There was a mob of people dancing on the dance floor, people who were grinding together so roughly that Aubrey wasn't sure they weren't actually just having sex. Chloe was somewhere in that crowd with her latest boyfriend, Tom. Aubrey actually liked this guy, which was rare. She usually found a flaw in Chloe's boyfriends and she wasn't shy about expressing these flaws on to the red-head. Chloe would get mad at her, but Aubrey would console her by telling her she only wanted the best for her. Chloe would melt at Aubrey's words every time. 

A flash of blonde appeared before Aubrey's eyes and she was snapped from her thoughts. A shorter, plump woman had just come off the dance floor and Aubrey gazed at her. The woman looked young, way too young to be in a club like this, but Aubrey knew the bouncer was notorious for letting in minors. Another reason she hated this place. The blonde came up to the bar and sat on the stool next to Aubrey, her breathing shallow and a light sheen of sweat glistening off her chest. The girl's hair was in a high ponytail on her head, her bangs dangling above her eyes. She was wearing a black fitted skirt, flats, and a silver sequined top. Aubrey unconsciously shifted herself closer to the shorter girl, completely drawn to her.

"I'll just have a water," the girl spoke and Aubrey's eyebrows raised at the sound of her Australian accent. The bartender handed a bottle of water to her and the girl handed him some cash. Aubrey watched as she unscrewed the cap and placed the bottle to her lips, taking in large gulps of the liquid. She felt herself licking her lips, enthralled by this woman's actions. The Aussie placed the bottle down, screwing the top back on and turning her head towards Aubrey.

Aubrey quickly looked away, but it was too late, the girl had seen her staring. She swiveled in her bar stool, now facing Aubrey. 

"Hi."

Aubrey bit her lip, meeting the woman's eyes. "Hi."

The girl smiled, showing her pearly whites. "I'm Amy." She held her hand out to shake.

"Aubrey," she introduced herself, shaking her hand. "You're from Australia, right?"

"Yeah," Amy shrugged. "Just moved here this summer."

"Oh?" Aubrey nodded her head, stepping a little closer. "You like America so far?"

Amy made a face and Aubrey let out a small laugh. "Eh, it's all right."

Before Aubrey could reply, Chloe came up from the dance floor with Tom trailing behind. She practically collapsed into Aubrey, the smell of liquor coating her breath.

"Breeee!" She grabbed on to Aubrey's arm, holding it tightly to keep her balance. "Are you having fun?" 

Aubrey reeled her head back, trying to avoid the red-head's intoxicated breath. "Y-yeah, I'm having a ball," she said sarcastically.

"Great!" Chloe exclaimed, the comment flying over her head. "Tom and I are going to go make-out. You wanna join?"

"Ew, no," she shuddered. "You go, have a grand 'ol time tongue wrestling your boyfriend."

"Your loss!" Chloe said before planting a big, wet kiss on Aubrey's cheek and then she turned and wobbled away, dragging Tom with her.

Aubrey turned her attention back to Amy. "Sorry," she mumbled. "My best friend is quite the party-er."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "And you're not?"

Aubrey shrugged, her lips forming a slight pout. "Not really. Clubs really aren't my thing."

"Mine either," Amy replied. "Back in Australia, I'd be tongue deep in some guys throat by now, but the American's are much different. I just came here to pick up. It's not going how I expected."

Aubrey waved her hand at the shorter blonde. "Don't worry about it. All men are assholes. They fuck you and then leave you. I say, who needs them?" She rolled her eyes and took a large gulp of her martini.

Amy smiled, tilting her head to the side as she gazed at Aubrey. "So, you're not a fan of clubs, and you're not a fan of men either?"

Aubrey contemplated the statement before answering. "Not really, no."

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" Amy laughed.

Aubrey beamed at the sound, scooting even closer to the Aussie. "I was brought here against my own will. Chloe wanted to get me to relax before the school year started."

"I see," Amy nodded. 

They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, the music and the talking people surrounding them. Aubrey had just brought her martini back to her lips when Amy spoke again.

"So, you're a lesbian then?"

Aubrey sputtered on the sip she just took, setting the drink down quickly on the bar. "I beg your pardon?" 

Amy bit her lip, suddenly shy. "Well, cause you said-"

"Oh, no," Aubrey shook her head. "I mean, I'm not inexperienced when it comes to girls, but I'm not full-blown lesbian, either," she explained. "I just find girls are easier sometimes, especially when you really need to get your rocks off. They're more attentive, passionate, gentle. Men just want to get off most of the time."

Amy nodded, impressed with her honesty. "I've never been with a woman," she confessed. 

"Really?" Aubrey licked her lips slowly. An unusual sense of boldness enveloped the college senior and she decided to test her boundaries. "Care to fix that?"

Amy's eyebrows shot up, disappearing behind her bangs. "Excuse me?"

Aubrey blushed, but held her ground, teasingly picking imaginary lint off of Amy's shirt. "I'm just saying, I've got nothing to do tonight."

Amy stared at her, surprise written all over her features. "Are... are you serious?"

Aubrey quickly glanced around the room before moving even closer to Amy. She subtly slid her hand under the girl's skirt, causing Amy to gasp, but not to protest. Amy locked her eyes on Aubrey as her fingers delicately caressed the gusset of Amy's panties. She could feel the slick wetness through Amy's underwear and she had to bite back a moan. "You're already wet," she breathed into her ear. She slid the panties to the side, inserting one finger into the girl. Amy let out a soft moan, her eyes fluttering at Aubrey's touch. Aubrey moved her finger in and out a few times before removing it completely. Amy opened her eyes just in time to see Aubrey bringing her finger to her lips, sucking her juices off of the digit. She dropped her hand and then turned back to her neglected drink, taking a sip and acting as if nothing happened. 

Amy sat on the stool, her jaw slack and her heart pounding in her chest. Did that really just happen? Or did she imagine it?

"Well?" Aubrey finally spoke, looking over her shoulder at the conflicted woman. "Are you interested?"

Amy was at a loss for words. All she could do was nod her head in response.

"Then let's go."

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

As soon as the door to Aubrey's apartment closed behind them, she pushed Amy against the wall in the corridor, smashing their lips together roughly. Amy was surprised by the sudden kiss, but she recovered quickly, opening her lips to let Aubrey's tongue invade her mouth. Aubrey moved her hands from Amy's neck to the hem of her shirt and began to lift it up when Amy's hands on her wrists stopped her.

"Leave it on," she murmured against her lips. Aubrey pulled back from the kiss, a pout on her lips. "Please."

"I wanna see you," Aubrey told her. She tugged at the piece of material. "Let me see you."

Amy silently stared into Aubrey's soft blue eyes, her own eyes filled with fear and embarrassment. She gave a slight nod and closed her eyes as Aubrey lifted the shirt from her body. She could feel Aubrey staring at her and she shifted uncomfortably in her spot.

"Beautiful," Aubrey whispered. 

Amy's eyes popped open at the words, gazing at the look of complete adoration on the tall blonde's face. Aubrey kept the ball rolling, though, her hands reaching up to grasp Amy's breasts. She leaned her head down and closed her mouth around Amy's nipple through her black lace bra. Aubrey suckled eagerly and Amy whimpered, her fingers tangling in Aubrey's blonde locks. Reaching around Amy's back, she unhooked the bra skillfully with one hand, letting the piece of material drop to the floor next to Amy's shirt. 

"God," Amy moaned once her lips closed around her bare breasts. She had been with many boys before Aubrey, but none of them were so attentive to her tits. She now fully understood Aubrey's words earlier about men being assholes. Amy had no idea how sensitive her boobs were until this moment. 

Aubrey trailed her lips up Amy's neck and captured her lips again as her hands found the zipper on the back of Amy's skirt. In seconds, the skirt was pooled around Amy's ankles and Aubrey's hand was inside of her panties, lightly stroking the skin she found there. Amy threw her head back and it smacked against the wall behind her as the thin blond manipulated her soaked folds delicately with her fingers. 

"Please," Amy breathed out.

"Please what?" Aubrey raised her eyebrow, her lips brushing Amy's as she spoke. 

Amy gasped when she found her clit, rubbing it in slow circles. "Fuck me," she moaned. "Please fuck me."

Aubrey smirked devilishly and then quickly pulled her panties down before she shoved two fingers into Amy's hot, wet core. Amy let out a loud cry of pleasure and surprise. Aubrey's fingers moved at an achingly slow pace, her thumb pressed against her clit. Amy's breath quickened, coming out in puffs against Aubrey's face, her eyes hooded, and soft gasping sounds escaping her throat. Aubrey leaned down, kissing her swollen lips, her teeth biting her bottom lip. Amy almost screamed when Aubrey inserted a third and then fourth finger, stretching her. Her pace quickened, her lips moving down to her tits again. 

"Fuck!" Amy exclaimed, her legs quivering. She was right there, right at the edge of pure ecstasy. Aubrey bit down lightly on her nipple and Amy was lost in an explosion of sheer pleasure as her orgasm swept over her. She cried out as Aubrey's hand furiously worked between her legs, prolonging the feeling. It was until Amy's knees buckled and she almost collapsed that Aubrey stilled her hand, gently puling out of her. Amy fell forward slightly, her forehead resting against Aubrey's shoulder as the aftershocks slowly rolled through her and she tried to catch her breath. "Oh my God."

Aubrey smiled proudly, letting Amy recover against her. After a few minutes, the Aussie raised her head and looked at Aubrey, lust still burning in her eyes. Without a word, Aubrey laced her fingers together with Amy's and led her to her bedroom. Amy wasn't even positive on how she was still walking, but she willingly followed the blonde, biting her lip in anticipation. 

Once in the bedroom, Aubrey began removing her clothes slowly, Amy enraptured by the sight of her partner's exposed skin. With Aubrey's clothes now in a pile on the floor, the two women climbed onto the bed, Amy crawling over Aubrey, keeping her body hovering over her. Aubrey frowned, noticing Amy's insecurities about her weight, and forcefully tugged at her shoulder's, causing the girl to lose her balance and mold their bodies together.

"I don't- I don't want to hurt you," Amy said, trying to pull back, but Aubrey had her arms and legs wrapped around her tightly. 

"You won't hurt me," she told her. She raised her head up and kissed her deeply. Amy kissed her back, moving her hands down Aubrey's body to her breasts. "No," she pulled back. "I want you to go down on me."

Amy stared at her for a second before nodding her head. She pecked Aubrey's lips quickly and then moved her lips down her body, licking and nipping at her tanned skin. She placed her hands on her thighs, spreading them further apart and exposing more of Aubrey to her sight. She slowly stuck her tongue out lightly brushed Aubrey's clit. Aubrey bucked her hips and hissed at the small contact.

"More," she demanded, looking down at the blonde head between her legs. 

Amy complied, burying her face in Aubrey's pussy, her tongue lapping at her like a melting ice cream cone. She reached under her thighs, hooking her legs around her shoulders as she delved in further, her mouth enclosing around Aubrey's clit, suckling and licking rapidly.

"Ungh! Yes!" Aubrey shouted, her hands grabbing the rungs of the headboard above her. "Don't fucking stop, I'm gonna cum!"

Amy lightly hummed against her core and Aubrey screamed, her entire body shivering at the intense pleasure. Amy licked up the juices pouring out of Aubrey and then raised her head, wiping the excess from er lips with the back of her hand. Aubrey had never seen such a sexy sight in all her life. She wrapped her hand around Amy's ponytail, pulling her by her blonde locks back up her body. Their lips molded together lazily, their bodies exhausted from their activities. 

When Aubrey woke, hours later, Amy was gone. She felt oddly disappointed. She knew it would be just a one night stand when she invited Amy over, but she couldn't help but wish Amy would have stayed. 

And when, three days later, she and Chloe were handing out fliers for the Bella's to incoming Freshman, Aubrey was surprised to see Amy slowly walking up to them as Chloe spoke about good singers. 

"What good singers, what?"

Aubrey's eyes bugged out of her head and she bit her lip as Chloe ran Amy through some vocal exercises to test her voice out. The girl seemed to completely ignore her and Aubrey suddenly began to ponder whether or not the other night was real.

"What's your name?" Chloe asked.

"Fat Amy."

Aubrey's eyebrows knit together questioningly. "You call yourself 'Fat Amy'?"

"Yeah," the Aussie responded. "So, twig bitches, like you, don't do it behind my back." She laughed it off and then caught Aubrey's eye, giving her a small wink.

Aubrey smiled brightly. Amy knew exactly who she was. Grabbing a flier, Aubrey handed it to the girl. 

"We'll see you at auditions... Fat Amy."

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_


End file.
